


it takes two

by kissteethstainred



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Prompt Fill, my ultimate goal in this universe (jasper erasure) continues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8866123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissteethstainred/pseuds/kissteethstainred
Summary: “Want to explain to me why you were egging my house at two AM, Monty Green?” David Miller asked.





	

**Author's Note:**

> from an au/prompt thingy on tumblr: ‘im egging your house for a dare but your parent is a cop and they’re yelling at me so i told them that you were my ex and you wronged me and now you’re coming outside and please go along with this i don’t want to go to jail’ au (is this not the most them . . .)

Monty should know by now not to trust his friends, especially when drunk. But he'd thought that the fact that they'd had alcohol meant that their reason had gone out the window—after all, who eggs people’s houses anymore?—but apparently _not_ , because they'd specifically made Monty egg David Miller’s house. AKA the fucking _Chief of Police_. 

They only house they'd egged with any intention was Finn Collin’s, because he'd broken Raven’s heart three weeks ago and when you're drunk, petty revenge seems perfect. After that, he, Monroe, Harper, and Raven decided to egg houses based on how they looked—less windows were better, because they didn't want to accidentally break one. 

Monty had blindingly trusted his friends as they dragged him down Alpha Boulevard, stopping him in front of a nondescript house and giving him a carton. He'd gotten through about half of them when a man appeared on the side of the garage. It was dark out, two AM—they didn't think anyone would be awake. And because it was dark, they didn't see him until he was about ten feet away, and then Harper shouted, “Oh, shit!”

Also because his friends were amazing: not only did they take him to the house of David Miller, Chief of Police, but when said man actually came out, they shoved all of their egg cartons in Monty’s arms and ran. Monty fumbled with the egg cartons, and it was enough for David Miller to catch his arm. 

“What is your name?” he demanded. 

Monty recognized him in that moment, and said, “Oh, fuck.”

“That's right, it's fun until you get caught, isn't it?” David Miller had a firm grip on Monty’s arm, his expression angry, and Monty knew he would lose this battle if he fought. 

“Mostly I was cursing my friends,” Monty said. “Look, Sir—”

“Don't ‘Sir’ me,” David interrupted, “not when you didn't care while throwing those eggs. Now, name?”

Monty remained silent for a good minute or so, but David’s demanding expression won out. “Monty Green,” he finally admitted. 

“Hmph. Hannah Green’s son, I assume?”

“Yeah, that'd be her.” 

“Want to explain to me why you were egging my house at 2 AM, Monty Green?” David asked. 

Getting in trouble for egging someone’s house Monty was willing to do; underage drinking, on the other hand, was not. Monty hadn't had as much as his friends, but he still said, “Not really.”

“Listen, Monty, being a smartass won't help you. Why'd you do it? Who were your friends?” 

Oh, hell no. Monty Green was not a snitch. Monty rapidly went through excuses. His mind went from _egging houses because we're drunk dumb teenagers_ to _Raven egged her ex’s house_ to _David Miller_ to _Nathan Miller_. 

“Your son,” Monty blurted. Nathan Miller was in the grade above Monty, and all Monty knew about him was that he was friends with Bellamy Blake, used to date another guy, and was too attractive to still be single, and yet he was. He and the other boy are broken up, now, but Monty will use it. 

That made David pause for a moment. “What about Nate?” he asked. 

Monty winced and hoped he wasn't about to get Nathan Miller in some trouble. 

“We were—a thing,” Monty said, as vaguely as possible. “He ended it a week ago and I'm still upset about it. My friends thought it would be a good idea to get some revenge, so . . .” Monty gestured to the egg cartons on the ground with his free arm. 

David’s eyebrow raised at Monty’s story. Monty really hoped he hadn't just outed Nathan Miller to his father, but all David did was say, “Wait here. I swear, if you move, I'll call your mother and tell her I’m taking you back to the station. You will not like spending a night there.”

Monty nodded his head rapidly. “Sure. I'll be right here, promise.” 

David considered him for another second and then strode back into his house. Monty released a long breath and looked out at the street. His phone rang. Monty took it out and answered Raven’s call. 

“Monty, we’re about two houses down from where we came. It looks like he just went inside, so hurry!”

“I can't,” Monty said. “I'm about to go to jail.” Nathan Miller was going to tell his father that Monty’s story was bullshit, and then Monty was fucked. 

“What?” Monroe said. “Can he even do that?”

“I don't know. Fuck, I have to go. Don't get caught, guys.” 

Monty put his phone back in his pocket and a second later David and his son were coming out of the house. Monty’s leg was jittery and he pulled his coat tighter around him. He couldn't believe this was actually happening to him. He should've just admitted to being drunk himself and then not outed his friends. 

David and Miller stopped in front of Monty. David said, “Smart of you to stay,” and Monty only shrugged in return. 

Miller was dressed in grey sweats and a loose t-shirt, which—Monty could admit—looked good. His arms were crossed in front of his chest while he looked at Monty with no discernible expression. 

There was a small pause where Monty was unsure what to do; it was clear from David’s expectant look that he'd already briefed Miller on what happened. Finally Miller said, “Egging my house?”

That was a fairy neutral response. Monty shrugged and said, with a small smile, “It wasn't my idea.” At least that was true. 

Miller said, “Look, Monty. I’m sorry you're upset about us breaking it off, but egging my house is another level.” He paused. “Also, it's pretty immature.” 

Monty had to force himself to keep his mouth from dropping open; Miller was _going along_ _with it_. Monty stammered out, “I told you it wasn't my idea. And I didn't meant to get caught.”

Miller snorted. “Well, if I’d seen my house egged I probably would have thought it was you anyway. You're the only one with a vendetta against me.”

“I would've at least had plausible deniability then,” Monty argued, and he almost swore Miller was smiling. 

David interrupted, frowning. He turned to his son. “You dated him and you didn't tell me?” David seemed to be mad that he didn't know something about his son’s life rather than the fact he was gay. Monty was glad, at least, that he didn't out Miller. 

Monty decided to swoop in. “I, uh, never said we were dating,” he said. “Just that we had a thing. I don't think kids normally tell their parents about their _things_ . . .”

“Yes, _thank_ you,” Miller said, shooting Monty a glare. Monty raised his hands to affect innocence and quieted. 

“Alright,” David said. He looked between them for a moment and sighed. Turning to Monty, he said, “I'll let this one go, but only if you clean up the mess you've made. It's better to get it while it's fresh.”

Monty nodded. “Yeah, I'll do that. Um, is it alright if I put these cartons in the trash?”

“The garbage cans are next to the garage,” David said, pointing. “Can I trust you not to ditch the second we go back in?”

Monty had a feeling David Miller had a fiery wrath. He said, “Yes, Sir,” and then coughed at the look Miller gave him. 

The cartons were easy enough to pick up and throw away, once the Millers’ porch light was turned on and Monty could vaguely see where the eggs had landed. He quickly pulled out his phone and texted Raven: _Somehow managed to avoid jail through the skin of my teeth. Am now cleaning the egg spots. I'll catch you guys back at your house._

Raven texted back: _want us to come help?_

 _nah, I barely got myself out of it. don't want you guys coming back into the lion’s den,_ he replied, _BUT YOU OWE ME. BIG TIME_. He put his phone away when he saw the door open and Miller come out. 

Miller handed Monty a sponge and a bucket full of soapy water. Monty thanked him as he took the items, and when Miller just nodded, Monty added, “No, seriously. Thank you for going along with that story. I didn't really think your father was going to wake you up. Sorry about that, but, uh, thanks for coming through. I really appreciate it.”

Miller smiled. “Never doubt the lengths my father will go to.” 

Monty smiled back. “Trust me, after this, I won't.”

Miller nodded and Monty thought that would be the end of it, a funny story Miller would tell his friends at school on Monday. Instead Miller said, “Why'd you do it?” 

Monty scrubbed at one of the spots as he replied. “My friends and I had a bit to drink and we were bored,” he said. “Someone said we should egg people’s houses and for some reason we all thought that was a good idea.” Monty looked at Miller. “I really didn't know this was your house, though. Swear it. My friends chose the house and I threw the eggs.”

“That's an asshole move,” Miller pointed out. 

“Oh, they are going to owe me so hard for this,” Monty said. Miller laughed, and Monty stared a little longer than usual. Miller had his arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against the wall, and he looked good. “What about you?” Monty asked. “Why'd you go along with the story?”

“When you get waken at two in the morning and hear that your non-existent ex is egging your house, you’re so tired you kinda just accept it,” Miller said, and Monty laughed as he scrubbed another spot. “Also, when you have a father as a cop, you're either a huge snitch or you protect the other kids. I went with the latter.”

“Thank fuck,” Monty said. He moved to his third spot—David was right when he said that it was easier to wash off now. At least that was the good thing about this. That, and Nathan Miller’s arms. “You're a lifesaver, honestly.”

Miller smiled again, which was a quiet, small smile. The bad garage lighting gave his eyelashes long, dramatic shadows on his face. Heat rose to Monty’s face, and he focused back on cleaning away egg yolk. 

“You're friends with Raven Reyes, aren't you?” Miller asked. 

“Uh, yeah.”

“I thought so,” Miller said. “I've seen you guys around school.”

That was—an interesting phrase. “That implies you've been looking,” Monty said slowly. 

That made Miller laugh, surprised and happy. “That it does,” he said, and Monty didn’t know what to say to that. He did not think this night was going to end with flirting, but here he was. 

“You can blame Raven for my cover story,” Monty said, turning his gaze back to the job at hand. “We’d just egged her ex’s house, and I remembered that you'd dated a guy, so it was the first thing I could think of.” Monty finished with the fifth egg and turned to Miller. “I was praying I didn't out you to your dad.”

Miller said, “He already knew. I came out to him when I’d been dating Bryan.” His next pause was thoughtful, and then he asked, “If my dad called your parents, would that have outed you?” Miller unfolded his arms. “Unless you're straight and just used me because you knew I was gay—”

“No, my mom already knows I’m bi,” Monty said, trying to fight a smile. Miller was _definitely_ fishing for details. He scrubbed extra hard at a spot that was stuck on the mortar between the bricks. When it was clean, Monty stepped back and said, “Well, that's finished.”

Monty emptied the bucket on the lawn with Miller’s permission, and Miller said he'd take the sponge and bucket back inside. There was an awkward moment where they both stood there, unsure, and then Miller said, “See you around school, Monty.”

Monty grinned. “Look for me.”

Miller gave a sharp laugh, and he gazed at Monty appreciatively. “I will,” he said. “And next time, don't egg anyone’s house.”

“Next time, don't break up with me,” Monty said. 

Miller laughed again. He put the sponge in the bucket and then picked the bucket up. “Trust me,” he said, with a full-body look that made Monty flush, “if we had been a _thing_ , I wouldn't have ended it.”

Miller turned around and began heading back into his house while Monty stood there in shock. After Monty got his bearings together, he called out Miller’s name and chased after him. 

Monty handed Miller his phone. “Might as well put your phone number in there,” he said. 

“Oh?” 

“We have a lot of _things_ to catch up on,” Monty said. Miller stared at Monty for a long, intimate moment. Warmth filled Monty’s stomach when Miller began putting his contact info in, and the look on Miller’s face when he handed the phone back was particularly smug. Monty couldn’t even be mad about it. 

Raven, Harper, and Monroe were all still up when Monty got back to Raven’s house. They apologized about ditching, then hounded him for details about what happened after they’d scattered. 

Monty explained everything that happened with Miller, and then said, “Guess who has a date Friday night?”

Raven’s eyebrows raised. “No shit?”

Monty showed them the text Miller had sent him on the way over, a simple “ _Friday at 7?_ ” 

Harper shook her head. “Only you could pull something off like this, Monty.”

Monty laughed. “Well, I had a little help.” 

**Author's Note:**

> that will be a wonderful story to tell at their wedding :) 
> 
>  
> 
> ~~i'm not used to writing stuff where they don't like . . . get together get together you know?~~


End file.
